Cuando llegue Diciembre
by Rooniest
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una lejana tarde de 1973...


_Apenas faltan unos días para Navidad, y la nieve cubre como un manto blanco todo el paisaje que los ojos pueden alcanzar. La mayoría de los alumnos se divierten, sin preocupaciones, patinando en el lago helado del colegio, y solo unos cuantos, aprovechan para realizar los deberes mandados por los profesores durante la semana. Remus Lupin es uno de ellos, que sentado frente a la chimenea, en una gran butaca, da los últimos retoques a una redacción sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Hace ya unos minutos que oye como golpean con fuerza una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor. Pero, en esos tres años que lleva en Hogwarts, ha aprendido a enfrascarse en sus propias tareas, aun teniendo a James y a Sirius haciendo el canelo por toda la Sala Común. Unos simples ruidos no van a distraerle ni lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a ellos, y Remus observa por el rabillo del ojo como una joven pelirroja, de su mismo curso, se dirige hacia la ventana de la Sala Común, contra la cual, cada diez segundos, se estampan grandes bolas de nieve._

_Lily abre la ventana con fuerza, porque a ella después de tres años, también le sobran las intuiciones sobre la perturbación del silencio, y sabe con exactitud quienes son los que lo provocan. La chica, con los brazos en alto sujetando la ventana, acaba de abrir la boca para gritar su recurrido "¡Basta ya!", pero antes de poder articular algún sonido una gran bola de nieve le impacta en la cara, cubriéndola por completo._

_-¡ERES UN IMBECIL POTTER!-brama Lily roja de ira, y de vergüenza mientras los demás alumnos la miran sin saber si reírse o temer por la reacción que vendrá después._

_-¡Eh Evans! ¡No he sido yo!_

_Oye decir a James, pero no termina de oír su explicación porque Lily cierra con un fuerte golpe la ventana haciendo que varios cristales se tambaleen del golpe. Con dos grandes zancadas se dirige hacia la chimenea para secarse la nieve que poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en agua. Remus la mira inconscientemente, tal vez con la intención de reprobar la actitud de sus compañeros, de eso nunca estará seguro, pues la sola mirada de Lily entornando los ojos y mirándolo con un brillo en la mirada, que podría prender fuego a todo el colegio si quisiera, hace que olvide por completo el dirigirle la palabra._

_De nuevo vuelven a oírse las bolas encantadas de nieve que sus dos amigos dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la torre de Gryffindor, rápidamente Remus se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana, pues no quiere una nueva pelea entre sus amigos y la joven pelirroja, como ya es costumbre._

_Al asomarse por la ventana puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius, que ahora es el único que lanza las bolas._

_-¡Ya era hora!-exclama el muchacho.- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba como si fueras un empollón?_

_-Terminar mi redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-dice Lupin lo más bajo posible para que le oigan desde abajo, y nota la mirada asesina de Lily en su espalda por aquel grito que acaba de dar, y por eso no piensa darse la vuelta para ver cuántos ojos más le miran a parte de los de la pelirroja._

_-Vamos baja Remus, estas desaprovechando el sábado.-dice James acompañando las suplicas de Sirius._

_Remus sonríe, y aunque no contesta, sus dos amigos, y él mismo, saben que en no más de diez minutos bajará al nevado jardín del colegio. Lupin intenta cerrar despacio la ventana, evitando así el ruido, sin embargo, en el último momento se le resbalan las manos y la ventana cae con aplomo, produciendo un gran estruendo. Remus se queda paralizado unos segundos, y solo ve como Lily aprieta los dientes pero no dice nada, los gritos parece que solo los reserva para los dos demonios de Gryffindor, como ha oído a Filch llamarlos en alguna ocasión._

_Al cabo de veinte minutos ya está reunido con sus dos amigos._

_-¿Se ha enfadado mucho Evans?-pregunta James curioso, con una mirada que a Remus le cuesta descifrar._

_-¡Bah! A quien le importa, una mas… ¿Te acuerdas la bronca que nos hecho por poner diablillos de pimienta en la sopa?_

_James y Sirius sonríen de forma idéntica al recordar esa brillante travesura, y la preocupación que parece haber visto en los ojos de James se evapora por completo._

_-Os acabaran odiando.-dice Remus mientras se abriga con la bufanda, intentando tapar los huecos de piel al descubierto que deja la capa._

_-Son unas repipis.-dice Sirius testarudo._

_-Oye ¿Dónde está Peter?-pregunta Remus, que acaba de caer en la cuenta de que su amigo no está allí con ellos._

_Antes de que ninguno pueda contestar el pequeño chico regordete impacta contra ellos a gran velocidad, con un pequeño trineo que casi no puede mantener su peso, haciendo que los cuatro caigan al suelo y queden empapados por la nieve._

_-Peter te voy a matar.-exclama Sirius poniéndose en pie de un salto. Pero el joven chico ya se ha escabullido y corre para alejarse del más mayor de sus amigos._

_Tan solo unos segundos de persecución le bastan a Sirius para atrapar a Peter, que se lanza sobre él como un perro que ha atrapado a su presa, revolcándose en la nieve y embadurnándole el pelo con la escarcha. A continuación James y él se lanzan sobre los otros dos, y los cuatro se divierten en la nieve, acabando empapados de arriba abajo…_

_La nieve había durado dos meses enteros, y ellos estaban más unidos que nunca, si es que eso era posible._


End file.
